


Bad Girl

by Lunatic_charm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, F/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stair Sex, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: A little teasing goes a long way, as they say...





	1. Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here here! Welcome lovely readers, I see we're ready to add a little spice so I came to deliver. This is the beginning of a collection of suggestive/smutty little fics that were responses from a discord chat I was in! Hope you enjoy them as much as my friends did there. Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated! ♡＾▽＾♡

You tested the strength of your bonds once more before a satin blindfold was placed over your eyes, covering them from the room and the man who initiated this play.

"Baby...you've been a very bad girl today..." 

You took a shaky breath as rugged hands dragged up your legs, zoning in on your soaked pussy. "First, you tease the fuck outta me with that video you sent this morning…." 

Your mind's eye flashes back to this morning when you had your Hitachi wand pressed down on your clit making you squirt and scream his name over and over again while your phone recorded. Those same coarse hands ripped your panties away and turned you on your side, presenting your ample ass to him. 

"Then you sent me that unbelievably sexy picture of you in leather lingerie that almost made me cum in my pants..." 

An echoing smack surrounded the room as he spanked you, making you scream in pleasure and pain. You sense the bed dip close to your head and you become almost overwhelmed by the smell of leather, fresh cut grass, and iron. 

He nips your ear before whispering, "And when I finally get home to show my baby just how much I missed her and claim that ass, you tease me again with a toy in that tight pussy before me?" 

Gladio made his presence know by gripping your hair and turning you towards his massive length, chuckling darkly, " Baby, you're worshiping my body and the only names you're gonna be screaming tonight are mine or the Astrals. Let's get started..."


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew there were perks for staying after hours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, it's time to bring in the Scourge King, Ardyn, and he's got such a lovely treat for y'all! Here's a continuation of this smutty suggestive series, hope you enjoy. Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated ♡＾▽＾♡

You had been working on this filing report for 4 hours now and it still feels like you've barely made a dent in it. You start to extend your back and shoulders to stretched but stop short when a sharp pain shoots through you. You give a small yelp before trying to relax and rubbing your left shoulder. "Shiva's tits that hurt..." You grumbled. The office door a few feet ahead of your desk echoes a bit as it closes, showcasing the form of your boss, Mr. Ardyn Izunia. 

Ardyn's bright, ember eyes dragged over your form before stopping at your precious face. He gave a mischievous smile, "Y/N, dear, it's almost...," He checked his watch and tiled his head, slightly surprised. "...7:30 pm. A couple of hours past your normal shift ending. Whatever are you doing here?" 

You laughed and blushed slightly, a little embarrassed, and moved to scratch the back of your head but, the sharp pain returned and you groaned again. Mr. Izunia noticed your pain and frowned a bit. He sauntered over to you, moving to stand behind you. His towering 6'2 figure looming. Ardyn's large, calloused hands moved yours away from your shoulder before gripping them both. He messaged his hands over your shoulders and back, easing the tension out. You gave slight moan at the pressure before signing. You felt a fluttering tingle like electricity flowing through your joints. As Ardyn continued his soothing touch on your body before slowly making his way to your top button. Then the next. Then the next...

You had closed your eyes in bliss and had zoned out so much you didn't even notice your shirt coming undone until you felt a breeze and hands where there shouldn't have been. You gasped and opened your eyes, jumping up and covering your ample chest. "Mr. Izunia! What are you doing?" You asked. Ardyn stood back a bit, eyeing you over again before he moved forward, whispering, "My dear, there's no need to hid these feelings anymore. These desires you have for me." His arms circle your form, giving your ass a squeeze. You hardly get to release the breath you were holding before Ardyn dips down and kisses you. His tongue and yours dancing along one another. He pulls back slightly to say, "Your desires are mutual, Love..." and goes back to kissing you. Your hands run through his cherry red hair, pulling and massaging his locks. 

As much as you were enjoying his searing kiss, that surprisingly held a hint of chocolate, you pulled away, a line of spit connecting you two. You pushed Mr. Izunia down into your chair and climbed into his lap after nearly ripping off your pants and underwear. Ardyn chuckled as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his impressive length and lined it up with your wet pussy. "I'll make sure your body will only remember pleasure from me and me alone, my pet."

And it true, Mr. Izunia, or Ardyn as he demanded you call him by his first name as he fucked you on top of your desk, kept his word and made sure you achieve the pleasure and relief you needed. Although you did end up sore it was kind of soreness you wouldn't mind getting over and over again from your esteemed boss.


	3. Gala Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Prompto decided to add a little more fun to the Gala at the Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again lovely readers! Ohohoho man, I had so much fun writing this piece for my friend and I'm excited to share it with all of you. Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated ♡＾▽＾♡

Your moan almost echoes through the staircase of the Citadel before Prompto covers it with a gloved hand. 

“Shhhh baby you don’t wanna give us away do you?” Prompto whispered, his purple eyes blown out in want. You were bouncing hard in Prom’s lap, his thick cock pumping in and out of you. You two were facing one of the exits of the staircase, just out of the way of the door so no-one could immediately see you but, if someone were to open the door, well…. 

“Baby..fuck you looked so good in the Gala. I couldn’t take it anymore….fuck you’re so tight….” Prompto whispered in your ear, nipping on the lobe. 

Another smothered moan left your form, legs slightly shaking from the exertion they were putting out to push you up and down his dick. Prompto worked his way down your neck, switching between leaving love bites and licking your pulse. One of his hands makes its way to your clit, circling it over and over. 

Your soaked pussy pulsated, getting closer and closer to cumming. Prompto took notice and chuckled, “You gonna cum baby? Hmm? You gonna be a good girl and cum on this dick?” He asked and you nodded, throwing your hand back to rake through his golden hair.

“Cum for me, baby...” 

He circled your clit one last time before you came hard on his dick, his other hand holding back your moan but it had still echoed a bit. Feeling you tighten around him pushed Prom over the edge, cumming deep in you. You collapsed back onto Prompto’s heaving chest, yours doing just the same. Prompto uncovered your mouth and went to your chin, turning you into his searing lips. “This is just a taste of what we’re continuing when we get home.”


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's times like this you welcome a little break from work. Good to know a certain shield is more than happy to deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another entry with the noodle-loving man, hope you enjoy! Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated （＾ω＾）

You had been at the office for hours now working on reports. They were basically repeating the same thing over and over again but going to different supervisors and it was becoming truly mind-numbing. You were so focused on your reports that you almost missed a hard knock came through the door. 

“Come in” you called, not fully paying attention to the mountain of a man who came in, locking the door behind him. 

“I’m gone for almost a month and all I get is ‘Come in?’ So cold, baby…” You finally look up from your reports to see Gladio, your loving shield, but his attire was bit different today. Since he had gone off with Noctis and the rest of the bros for diplomatic reasons, he had to dress in his Crownsguard attire and Astrals did that outfit look downright sexy on him. Whenever he wore that outfit, it’s like an air of authority and pure dominance emanates from him. It’s an immediate turn on for you.

“Gladdy, what are you doing here?” you asked as you stood from your desk but, before you could take another step towards him, he held up his hand to stop you.

“I told you I was gonna relieve some of that stress. I intend to follow through with it…” Gladio swaggered his way over you, encompassing over your form with his arms caging you in. Trying to back up, you ended up sitting on your desk. At that point, Gladio makes his move. He goes for your neck first, dragging his tongue over your pulse before nipping at it, littering your neck with marks.

“Mmmm G-Gladio!” you shuddered, wrapping your arms around his form and dragging your nails down his back. Gladio’s rough hand grips your hair, angling your neck to be more exposed while his other hand makes it way to your drenched pussy. 

“Babe, I’ve only touched your neck and you’re already this wet? Is this your weak spot?” He asked. He waited for your response but saw an embarrassed look cross your face, your lip tucked between your teeth and a slight blush coating your cheeks. As a result, he nipped a bit harder at your neck, your scream echoing through your office.

“I asked you a question, baby girl…is this your weak spot?” Gladio whispered, his fingers pulling aside your panties and sliding two thick fingers into your core. “Oh Astrals, yes! Yes! Please daddy, fuck me!” you cry out, grinding your clit down on his fingers. Before you could get any closer to cumming, he pulls out his fingers from you and grabs your hips, flipping you over. You feel Gladio’s hard cock grind into your ass and your panties ripped from your form before he leans over and cradles into your neck, his beard ticking you. “They say a little sexual healing goes a long way. Let’s test that out, baby girl.”


End file.
